Adventures in Sugar Rush
by Element of Adventure
Summary: A collection of short and sweet stories about the Sugar Rush racers. Set after the movie, so there will be minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Sugar Rush

**AN: I'm back with more Wreck-it** **Ralph stories. This is going to be a collection of short stories about the Sugar Rush racers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Taffyta's True Colors

One morning at Litwak's Arcade, it was an hour before the arcade opened. Taffyta Muttonfudge woke up and got ready for a day filled with racing.

She was known for being the best racer in Sugar Rush, except for President Vanellope von Schweetz , the leader of Sugar Rush and one of her friends.

Taffyta went to her mirror and noticed something wrong. Something very wrong.

Her beautiful platinum hair was now dark brown! She let out a scream that could be heard from Diet Cola Mountain to the Candy Cane Forest. Taffyta was freaking out! How could this happen?

Then she realized something. "I'm not a natural blonde?" she cried.

The doorbell rang. "Taffyta? Are you okay?" a voice asked. Taffyta opened the door and saw Candlehead, Vanellope, and Rancis.

"Oh my," Rancis said. "Look at her hair!" Candlehead stared at her friend's hair in shock. Vanellope covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Taffyta yelled. "May you explain what happened?" Rancis asked. "I don't know. Was I a brunette before?" she said. When she touched her hair, the brown color came out.

"Chocolate?" Taffyta said. "I think I know who did this!" Candlehead said. "Hurry!" The four racers quickly got in to their carts and drove away quickly.

"Open up, Pumpkinhead!" Taffyta yelled. She thought Gloyd Orangeboar did this. He was a notorious prankster. "Seriously, open the door for Gumdrop's sake!" Vanellope said.

Gloyd opened the door and laughed. "Oh boy, I really outdid myself!" he said. "Take it out, now!" Taffyta said. "Just brush it out," Gloyd said. Taffyta sighed in relief.

Vanellope saw the other racers drive to the starting line. "Arcade opens in five minutes!" she said. Taffyta ran home to fix her hair.

"Should we wait?" Candlehead asked. "Two minutes, let's go!" Vanellope said. They got in to their karts and got to the first race of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures in Sugar Rush**

**Chapter 2: Candlehead's Sister**

AN: Yes, more SR shenanigans! This time, Minty Sakura will be making a guest appearance. I hope you enjoy the second story!

Candlehead wasn't in any of today's races. Minty Zaki was hanging with her recolors, Sticky and Torvald. Snowanna Rainbeau was busy making snowcones for today's racers like she did every day. Candlehead had nobody to hang out with.

At the palace, Sour Bill was reading his favorite book, Snowlock Cones. Then, there was a visitor. "What do you want?" he said in his monotone voice. "Are you busy? If not, do you want to hang out and do something?" Candlehead asked. "I'm very busy," Sour Bill said. Candlehead frowned and walked away sadly. Sour Bill sighed and went back to his reading.

Later, Candlehead snuck into the castle again. Vanellope told her about the secret passages there. She snuck into the code room and put in the password that was on a piece of paper. Earlier, she found it inside Sour Bill's book. The door opened. "Bingo!" she whispered. Then, she jumped into the large sea of codes.

"Are there any extra racers in here?" she asked. Now she was far away from the castle. Then, she found a box labeled Minty Sakura. Candlehead tapped the box and it started to glow. Seconds later, the glowing stopped. "I guess it didn't work," she said. Candlehead went back to the castle and was even more upset. "Kon'nichiwa!" a voice said.

Candlehead turned around and gasped.

"It worked! Yes!" she exclaimed. Then, she noticed something. Minty looked just like her. "Hi Minty Sakura! My name is Candlehead and we're sisters, I think." she said. Minty waved and said, "Hello Candle Head." They were both very excited to hang out with each other.

"What do you want to do first? I was thinking about going to Cupcake Valley and go swimming in frosting!" Candlehead said. "That sounds great," Sakura replied. Just as they were leaving, Sour Bill ran up to them looking very angry. "The code room is strictly off-limits," he said.

"But I just wanted somebody to hang out with!" Candlehead said. "We're leaving." Then, Sakura started to glitch. She wasn't supposed to be in this game, she was region-locked. "Minty!" Candlehead exclaimed. "Goodbye sister," Sakura said. The two friends hugged and Minty Sakura disappeared.

Candlehead was sad. "Hey Candle! Do you want to go to the Cupcake Valley with us?" Taffyta asked. Candlehead immediately got into her kart and drove off with her friends. She promised to be patient from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures in Sugar Rush**

**Chapter 3: Vanellope and the Cybug**

**AN: Sorry I didn't update! I wanted to make Van's story the best one, since she's a main character in the movie. I hope this story is worth the wait.**

Vanellope Von Schweetz was practicing her driving at Diet Cola Mountain. The broken track was restored and it was a perfect test track. "Two minutes on the dot! My best!" she exclaimed as she finished. As she sat down on one of the rocks, about three Mentos fell. Vanellope quickly glitched to a safer place. "What could have caused that?" she asked herself. She heard a loud thump. More Mentos fell. Vanellope tried to find the sound. Then, she saw a full-grown Cybug stomping on the ground.

The Cybug didn't attack. He just stared at Vanellope. "Please don't eat me!" she yelled. The Cybug closed his wings and sat down.

Vanellope was shocked. Cybugs were supposed to eat, kill and multiply. Why was this one so calm? The Cybug flickered blue, just like Vanellope when she was a glitch. "You're just like me," she said. She put her hand on the Cybug. He didn't do anything. Vanellope found what could be the only Cybug that was nice.

The Cybug started biting a rock. "Are you hungry?" she said. Luckily, she always carried snacks in her pocket. Vanellope put a handful of candy canes on the ground. The Cybug jumped in excitement. As he ate the candy, the Cybug changed form. His wings were pale red, and his eyes turned pink. His pincers looked like candy canes.

"You know what? I'm going to name you Candy," Vanellope said. Candy responded to his new name and followed Vanellope. "OK, you can come with me, you have to be quiet," she said. Candy picked up Vanellope and put her on his back. He flew out of Diet Cola Mountain. "Woo-hoo!" Vanellope exclaimed. Racing was fun, but flying was even better. She used Candy's antenna as reins and went to the castle.

"We'll go through the back, just be quiet," she whispered. "Oh my land!" a voice said. Vanellope turned around and saw her friend Fix-it Felix. He stood there in shock.

"No, this isn't what it looks like! He's nice!" Vanellope said. It was too late. Ralph and Sergeant Calhoun weren't that far away and they saw Vanellope and Candy.

"Get away from it!" Calhoun yelled as she took out her gun. Candy ran in front of Vanellope, trying to protect her from the weapon. Surprised, Calhoun put down her gun. "What is going on here?" she asked. Vanellope had to tell the truth.

"Well, I found it at Diet Cola Mountain. It didn't attack me, so I thought it was nice. Candy won't hurt any of you," she explained. "So you're going to keep a Cybug as a pet?" Ralph asked. "Cybugs aren't cuddly creatures, princess, they're vile and vicious," Calhoun said. "This one isn't. He's a glitch, just like I used to be," Vanellope said.

"When this game reset, the Cybug's code must have been messed up," Calhoun said. "It didn't lay eggs already, and it doesn't instantly attack," Felix said. He did not believe it was a major threat. Vanellope smiled. "Does that mean I can keep him?" she asked. There was no response for a moment, but Ralph and Felix nodded. Sergeant Calhoun said, "Fine, but I would be very careful. It can turn its back on you." Vanellope hugged Candy and ran inside the castle with him. The others smiled. "Maybe it isn't so bad after all," Felix said.

**AN: What did you guys think of Candy the Cybug? He is going to make some more appearances in future stories. Tell me your opinion and review!**


End file.
